1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sex toy holder capable of holding a sex toy.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, sex toys to be used for obtaining sexual pleasure by stimulating a genitalia or a body have been known. Sex toys are used for, for example, masturbation. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-139626 and Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3193973 disclose male genitalia massage apparatuses for massage of a male genitalia. In the male genitalia massage apparatus, when a male genitalia is inserted into a receptacle, and a user moves the receptacle back and forth, ejaculation is promoted. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-296300 discloses a female genitalia massage apparatus. When a user inserts the female genitalia massage apparatus into the vagina and moves the female genitalia massage apparatus in this state, the inside of the vagina is stimulated. It is recognized that use of these sex toys is useful for improvement in sexual dysfunction and frigidity as well as for obtaining sexual pleasure.